Thunder and Lightning
by Shibashi
Summary: The beginning of a story is always important, but just because it's the beginning, does not always mean that it is a slow start. After all, each story is unique and different to each person. Some people are just quicker to start their stories then others, and just as fast to end them, like the crack of the skies during a storm. Just like Thunder and Lightning. Rated M for a reason!
1. Unbound cruelty

**Well, this isn't something that I honestly expected to end up doing at this point in time, but at this point I don't really care. I've been sitting on this story for who know's how long, and since I don't seem to have any inspiration for 'To drift like a cloud' This is what I'm going to be doing for the time being. The original idea I took from another story that someone I know had up at one point but took down for personal reasons.**

 **Anyway, continuing on, this story is going to be dark, like, really dark at times. Not necessarily in this chapter, since I'm trying to set things up more than anything, but I will not be skimping any details when it comes to certain things. That, and the fact that there will be gore, are the main reasons that this story is being set as an M rate right at this moment. That, however, could change depending on the what you people who read this think, since I already have my character's personality, and a few other things, set as it is, so there's no changing it, but if you want me to make it so that the M is for Sexual situations, that would depend on how things end up.**

 **Well either way, enough Dilly Dallying, because it's time to get this show on the road. I'm not expecting an outstanding response when it comes to this story anytime soon really, but anything you can give me, don't be afraid to say, I can take it.**

* * *

 _ **So yeah, I don't own One Piece or any of its character's, must Natalia. Viewer discretion Advised!**_

* * *

The beginning of every story is often the focal of a person's interests. Weather that person is interesting in the story just for purely amusement reasons, or if someone is just that invested in a story, the beginning is always what draws someone in. It is that beginning that often is overlooked in the grand scheme of things, after all, does a person remember their first few years of life? Often the case is shown that no they do not, but for those few that can say that they can remember small parts of their first years shows that their beginnings were often more important to them then one who does not.

Of course this does nothing to dissuade the fact that the Beginning of the story, is just that, A start to the whole picture that is know as a story, whether it is of a book, movie, or even something completely different. The fact of the matter reasons, that the beginning of a story is just as important as the rest of the story and should not be forgot, but the content itself is often what catches the eye of those who tune in to actually listen to the stories given. Often times the story will be ignored, but for those few that are heard and spread, it is a story that will, given time, never die out.

The story in this case, however, follows a young child by the name of Natalia, one who doesn't know her last name, or if she even had one. This, however, would not be of interest, considering the fact that she had lived in an Orphanage for most of her life. However, the thing that would catch anyone who even had an ounce of moral in them, was the fact that the child covered herself up as best she could, at least in terms of her torso, despite the red that seemed to seep through her clothes from underneath. Even with the obvious wounds, the Child did not cry out, or even ask for it to stop. Instead she just sat there in the small part of the Orphanage that she would often go to, and stay there with nary a thought on anything but the spot of moss that was growing on the stone floor by her feet.

Footsteps echoed through the almost empty building, each crack of sound causing the small child to flinch. Her hair was a bit short, but it still dropped in front of her face, however the fact of the matter was that she was covered in some much dirt, grime, and dried blood, that anything, even to her skin color, could not be determined. The girl's grey eyes, however, seemed to be blank at the moment, except when she looked up towards the source of the footsteps, her eyes landing on man that had what seemed to be a bubble around his head. Her grey eyes lingered on him for not even a second, before they turned towards the other man that had been shoved into the room.

He was large, and if the fact that he looked so rough was anything to go by then it was obvious that he was a pirate of some sort. For whatever reason he didn't seem to be fighting against the man with the bubble, though she did understand that he was important in some way. Bubble man always came in here with someone eventually, or he came in with another bubble person, and a person who wasn't a bubble person. She didn't understand who the bubble people were, even with knowing that they were important.

The small grey eyed girl stood up on shaky feet, her legs skinny in an way that was definitely not healthy, and even with the dirt, one could see that her skin was an unhealthy pale color. That mattered little, even as she stumbled to the side slightly, her head lolling with the movement, though she still stood after a second of moving to the side. Now that she was standing, however, one could easily tell that not all of the blood that was on the girl belonged to her.

"T-toy?" The girl's voice sounded out, her voice completely broken, not even an ounce of it having any emotion as she looked towards Bubble man, and the pirate that was next to him.

The bubble man gave a smile behind the bubble, even as he pushed the man towards the center of the room "Yes Little Natalia, a toy for you! Please don't break this one as fast as you did last time."

"T-toy." The girl intoned once again, looking at the man who was starting to freak out a bit when looking at the man on the ground "T-thank y-o?"

Bubble man's face turned into a scowl as he walked towards the girl, and kicked her in the gut, not even getting a response as more red started to seep into what could barely be considered clothes now "No no no! Its thank you! Not thank yo, Thank you!"

"H-hai…" Natalia spoke, her voice even despite the kick that injured her even more "T-thank, Y-y-you?"

Giving a cruel smile, and a nod, bubble man walked back towards the door "Yes, that's how you say it! Now, have fun Little Natalia, and don't break him to fast! We _did_ cut out his tongue so it would be harder to tell after all."

The cruel laughter of the world noble echoed through the area a second later, as electricity started to spark off of the little girl, even as she moved towards the man, completely ignoring the blood that started to cling to her bare feet. The second the door to the room closed, a scream of horror rang out even as the sound of a lightning storm echoed through the area as well.

* * *

Another person gone. They took him again once he stopped reacting to the electricity, and for the life of her she couldn't understand why the kept doing that to her. They had told her that the people that didn't have bubbles that came in here with them were her toys, though she still did not understand what exactly that meant. What even was a toy? Some part of her felt weird whenever she had been told that those people were Toy's. She did understand what the difference between genders were, but she did not understand, what it meant when the part of her started to feel weird at calling those pirates Toys.

The sound of feet come towards her caught her attention once again, her dull grey eyes moving towards the source once again. She expected to have something brought to her, however, what she did not expect was to find multiple non-bubble people opening the door. The girl only have the chance to tilt her head, before she saw the bubble person that was following them, his black eyes looking at her with something akin to disgust.

"This is the waste of space that I was talking about earlier." The bubble man spoke, though he wasn't the one that would usually bring her things.

Natalia tilted her head once again, her thin legs trying to get up, but doing little more then shaking instead of actually supporting her weight. She didn't recognize this bubbleman, she didn't know who any of the bubble people were, but this one in front of her was definitely not one she recognized. Of course with how she really didn't have an opinion on anything since she didn't even know what an opinion was, thought she did hear about it once, she didn't know what to think when the men that Bubble man brought with him, grabbed her and hefted her up in a way that would cause most people to yell in pain due to just how rough they were being.

One of the men who grabbed her let out a noise of disappointment "Really? Not even a whimper? Man, I thought that we would have gotten something out of her from that. Wasn't exactly gentle."

"Hmpm, who cares!" Bubble man spoke with a scowl while looking at Natalia "This Charade has gone on long enough! I will not have my son kill of anymore of my Property! You four are only here to bring that sorry excuse for an object anywhere that I will never see it again!"

It wasn't Natalia's imagination when she felt the guys around her flinch for whatever reason. It seemed that she was right, the bubble people really were important in one way or another. She didn't understand why it was that she was being called an it either, since she was certain that bubble man, at least the one she was familiar with, called her a 'she' for whatever reason. Deciding to ignore that, Natalia slumped onto the person that a hold of her, thinking that she should at least try and get some sleep for whatever it was that was going to have to deal with.

As it turned out though, she didn't get as much as she wanted due to the fact that something crashed against the side of the ship that she had the other people had boarded not to long ago, or at least she thought it wasn't too long ago. Time concepts was something that she had never understood, and she didn't really care to, at least not at the moment. Even still the crashing wasn't something she could sleep through, she decided to wait it out to see what was going, only to have a hole appear in the side of the ship where she was trying to sleep, her dull eyes staring at the large round object that was now lying not too far from her. What it was that was in front of her, she didn't really know, and if she were honest, she didn't care, even as she stood up on unsteady feet.

Looking through the whole of the ship the girl only had enough of a chance to look through the hole before the ship lurched once again, and she tumbled into the water down below, darkness taking her quickly when she hit it, not one of the pirates, or the slavers, as Natalia would learn much later as they were, seeing her disappear under the waves as the two sides attacked each other.

* * *

Nami was, for a lack of a better word, feeling like she was going to break at the moment. She had agreed to get a bunch of money for Arlong so that she could buy the village back, something that a ten year old would have a lot of trouble with on her own, but she was certain that she could do it, but she felt like shit because of the fact that she had made it so that she had joined the Arlong pirates. It wasn't the fact that she had joined the crew that had gotten to it, it was the fact that she had to lie to everyone in the village when she joined the crew. The disappointment she saw in a lot of their expressions was obvious enough that she just needed to get away.

Grimacing a bit at the weather at the moment, Nami looked up towards the storm clouds on the Horizon. From the looks of it the clouds weren't going to come near the island, or least they weren't going to be hit by the storm, but it was still enough to cause the orange haired girl to feel that she wasn't going to be able to actually get that alone time. Turning away from the storm Nami would have just walked back to the village, if not for the fact that she saw something brown on the beach. Normally that wouldn't be unusual, if not for the fact that the beach was _always_ cleared due to the high tide, so what was it on the beach.

Walking over towards the object, the girl's eyes quickly widened when she realized that the object that was on the beach wasn't something, but a person. A few wounds could be seen poking out from underneath her clothes, and from the looks of it they had been exposed to salt water causing them to fester. WIdening her eyes at the fact that there was a person in danger of dying, Nami didn't think, but react.

She picked them up and dragged them towards Cocoyashi village, yelling for help the whole way.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that was a thing? I mean, in my opinion I didn't really do all that much just yet that this would go into the realm of M rated gore, but this is, after all, just a taste of what has, and is going to, happen. Has in the sense that there are already mental scars on not just on Natalia. Now, while this is still going to be One Piece with its light heartedness, that does not, for a even one second, mean that I'm holding back when it comes to just how cruel the world is. Thank you Goda-sensei for making it seem like things aren't as bad as you've implied, but I'm not that nice.**

 **So yeah, Review and let me know what you think OK? Feedback is really important, and also Shout out to the Cross brain, if you even read this or hear about this, for giving me the inspiration for even attempting to write this story! You are an inspiration to every story writer with how you do things, making it new, and interesting even, and keeping us on our toes when it comes to how things are going to end up, so, yeah, nice job there, and until next time!**


	2. The emotionless girl

**Well, I got two reviews on the last chapter, which is more than I thought I was going to get you know? Either way thank you** **Arlong the debt collector** **, which with how this chapter is, is an Ironic name, and** **Tide4Tide** **for reviewing and favoriting this story, as well as following alongside** **Crystalsekers** **. This chapter is going to be a bit longer then it was last time, but believe you me when I say that the chapter length with steadily go up, before it starts to hit an average. I hope to be able to have at least 5,000 be the average, but I don't want to bore you either so yeah…**

* * *

 **I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Natalia, so please support Goda-sensei.**

* * *

 **Thunder and Lightning: A new beginning**

 _ **Chapter 2: The emotionless girl.**_

"Gen… Whe… Wa… I'm… a... " The sound of someone speaking caught Natalia's attention as she slowly started to wake up, though she really didn't understand why the voice sounded different. It was the same type of voice that some of those men had when they had entered her room that bubble man had given her.

Trying to get up proved to be impossible since something was holding her down, but despite this she continued to try, her dull grey eyes fluttering open, but a pounding of some sort was going through her head. Was this what a headache was like? She couldn't tell, but bubble man had said something about getting a headache from something before. If this was what a headache was, then it was different. Was it supposed to be hurting? Why was the pointing causing her pain like when Bubble man has first started to discipline her so long ago? It didn't matter, at least not at the moment.

Turning her head to the side, the first thing that she saw was a orange haired girl. She looked to be around around the same age that she was, though her hair was a bit on the short side now that the girl could see her better. Her vision was starting to clear up, a fogginess to it that she was unfamiliar with, but she could see that the orange haired girl was talking to a man with a coat. The coat looked like those 'Doctor' people that bubble man had often had looking after her every once in awhile. She couldn't hear what they were saying at the moment due to the pounding in her head, but she could at least see that the girl had an expression of some sort on her face. What was that expression?

Moving her head once again, Natalia looked back towards the top of the place that she was in. She didn't understand how she was still alive since the last thing she saw was the ocean, and her falling into it. That alone should have been enough to have her dead or something along those lines, but here she was alive and being held down on a bed with something. Really this wasn't the first time that she had this happen to her, she remembered an old man doing the same thing to her at one point at the request of Bubbleman, though she didn't know what it was the old man did to her.

"Oh? You're awake are you?" A gruff voice spoke with a tone to it that showed that they didn't believe that she should be awake already.

Turning her eyes towards the 'doctor' Natalia was unsure what to think when the man flinched at her gaze "...Hello…"

"Are you alright?!" The Orange haired girl suddenly spoke up, forcing her way into Natalia's vision, getting the girl to look towards her, and the girl didn't flinch unlike the 'doctor' for whatever reason "I found you on the beach and you weren't moving, and barely breathing for that matter! I was really worried!"

Natalia's gaze stayed on the girl for a second, before looking towards the doctor behind her, and then back to the girl "...helped me?"

"That's right!" The orange haired girl spoke, the corners of her mouth turning up into a curve, something that Natalia wasn't sure about "My name is Nami! What's yours?"

Grey eyes flickered to the side for only a brief moment, but it was enough to see that the old doctor behind her was unsure what to think, but they traveled back to Nami in the same instant as she spoke "...Natalia…"

Nami frowned a bit, before she turned towards the doctor, who in turn, motioned with his head towards the door. Natalia paid it no mind as the two of them left the room, her gaze turning upwards once again. There were so many cracks in the ceiling it was almost like that spiderweb that was in the corner of her room… Oh wait, that was an actual spiderweb. Who knew that Spiders could be that big?

* * *

 **Thunder and Lightning**

* * *

"Is there something wrong with her Dr. Nako?" Nami asked as soon as the door to the room closed behind them, looking straight towards the doctor in confusion.

Giving a grunt of annoyance, the doctor in question eyed the room they had just left "Nami, that Girl, if you could even call her that at this point, is _broken_ before any repair."

"What are you talking about?" The orange haired girl narrowed her eyes while posing the question, obviously unhappy with "She looks fine as far as I can tell."

Shaking his head at the girl's ignorance, Nako spoke "That's not the type of broken I meant Nami! She has literally no will of her own! I bet you that the second she is released from that bed she's going to follow you around since she _won't know what to do with herself_!"

And wasn't that the truth as well. The girl, Natalia if he remembered right, did get off of the bed, it was probably going to be so that she could follow Nami around, not knowing what she could do at that point. Hell if he thought of it right, Natalia would literally follow the girl towards certain death, which would be heading towards Arlong park! If that girl made it even ten feet from the gates it would be a Miracle.

Nako made to say something else to try and get through to Nami, but the sound of something popping caught both of their attention. The confusion on the two's faces quickly disappeared when the unholy sound of a thunderstorm exploded from inside of the room that they had just left. Nami, being a bit more impulsive due to her young age, quickly opened the door to the room to see what was going on, only to see Natalia now _sitting_ on her bead, while looking up, a few stray pulses of electricity popping through the room. The dull eyed girl looked over towards the door with an emotionless mask.

"...I'm sorry… I don't like spiders." Natalia spoke in the dullest tone one could possibly had, before her gaze turned back towards the ceiling, prompting the other two to look as well, and pale in the process.

What was left of the roof of the place now had a smoking hole in it due to the fact that there were several _dead_ spiders still clinging to the ceiling of all things, almost like… Nako froze for a second as he realized the implications of what he was thinking. The spiders were still clinging to the ceiling not because they were even remotely close to still being alive, but because of the fact that their Nerves were still firing. His mind quickly trailed over to the fact that he has heard something akin to a thunderstorm in the room, and then electricity, before it disappeared anyway, in the room.

Nako made to try and shove Nami behind him, but the orange haired girl was already near the girl's bed, a hesitant feeling to her stance, even as she looked towards Natalia "How did you do that?"

"... always been able to…" Natalia's dull tone range out through the room even as her eyes turned towards Nami, though she did tilt her head a bit "...do I frighten you...?"

Swallowing thickly at the girl's question, the small girl shook her head a bit "You aren't going to hurt anyone on this island are you?"

"...no…" The grey eyed girl spoke, in a matter of fact way, her stature almost looking like a statue as she continued to stare, the only movement from her being a blink here and there.

Giving a weak smile in response to that, Nami said "Then you don't scare me! I mean, you said that aren't going to hurt anyone right?"

"...Not unless you want me to…"The girl quietly said, even as she got out of bed, quickly showing that despite probably being the same age, Natalia was a good head shorter than Nami at the moment.

That sentence, unfortunately, brought about an awkward silence, even as the shorter girl looked up towards Nami, her dull grey eyes showing that she wasn't joking in the slightest, even if she could make a joke. Nami even thought she would look a bit cute, what with her fluffy brown hair and everything, but that was marred by the fact that there was a bunch of bandages on the girl's torso, even under the plain grey sundress that she was given for modesty's sake. Peeking right out from under the dress, on her right shoulder, however, was a red mark, barely covered by the bandages.

Nami turned her attention towards the doctor once again, who in turn just scowled and walked out of the room, though there was a sad look on his face before he finally left the room, the orange haired girl couldn't see it. Nami had only just started her deal with Arlong, if he remembered right, and that meant that she was going to be in for a very long and harsh career of stealing to try and get money to buy the village back. Little more than a shake of his head was what the girl saw, before the door behind him closed.

Nami, who was watching the man leave, frowned slightly, though there was a hint of pain in her brown eyes, that disappeared just as quickly as she looked towards Natalia, who at this point was actively following a fly that had started to fly around her head. Despite the fact that her eyes were really dull, and her face void of emotions, Nami couldn't help herself when she started to laugh a bit at the sight, causing the grey eyed girl to looked towards Nami in evident confusion, which made it even worse considering the fact that the girl didn't even know why the situation was funny.

* * *

 **Thunder and lightning**

* * *

Getting Natalia to follow her was the easy part, at least as far as Nami was concerned, the hard part, however, was the fact that the girl had no sense of the word subtle. The second they got outside of the doctor's house, Natalia was looking at everything around them with a blank look, though Nami could see the curiosity in her gaze despite this. Added to that was the fact that whenever something flew near her, the girl's head followed it to the point that she looked like she was about to start following the thing, whether it was a fly or a butterfly, it didn't matter.

Nami had gotten over the shock of the girl next to her being able to control lightning of all things a awhile ago, but that still didn't stop her from freaking out when said girl disappeared for a second, which was followed by a loud pop. Thankfully all that had happened was that Natalia has released a little bit of lightning at a bug that she had followed around a building. No one saw what happened, and that was what had Nami thankful. At least the weird looks they were getting was because of Natalia now holding onto the back of her shirt instead of because the grey eyed girl disappeared.

The first order of business really was getting Natalia some new clothes, though admittedly, that could wait until Nami actually started to bring in some money. With that in mind, the taller of the two figured that it would be better to just give the girl some of her old clothes. Withholding a grimace at what Nojiko would do when she found out about the girl following her, Nami hardly noticed as she almost ran into one of the Fishmen on the island. Thankfully she just managed to stop before she ran into him, but unfortunately, that didn't meant much.

A vicious chuckle sounded out from the fishman, how admittedly was a bit unscary with how skinny he was, still managed to get a shiver from the girl as he spoke "Well now, who might this be that's following you Nami?"

"None of your business." Nami bit back as she took a few steps back, though Natalia stayed where she was, blank look being sent straight towards the fishman.

Giving a sharp toothed grin in response, the fishman said "That ain't no way to treat one of your friends! Unless of course, you want me to kill the little girl right here."

The fishman made to try and grab the girl, only for him to wrench his hand backwards in pain as a loud pop sounded out through the town, causing multiple people to look with wide eyes at the electricity coming off of the brown haired girl that had been following Nami "...don't touch me..."

Freezing in place for a second due to the sheer _lack_ of emotion that came from the girl, the fishman made out to snarl and even kill the girl, but his eyes landed on the mark on her shoulder, a little more of it being made visible by how the girl defended herself. The Fishman's eyes narrowed a bit more, before his eyes turned towards the orange haired girl that Arlong had told them not to harm. Looking back towards the grey eyed girl one more time, he let out a sound of annoyance, before he walked away. He needed to let Arlong know of this.

Nami, on the other hand, was freaking out slightly at the fact that Natalia had defended herself in some way, though when the fishman walked away, that fear turned into confusion, before she decided that it didn't matter. Grabbing Natalia by the wrist, Nami started to lead the girl away from where they were, ignoring the looks that they were getting in response. She didn't know how Natalia had managed to do what she did, but it didn't matter in the end. Nami needed to get her away from the the main part of the village as fast as she could before Arlong decided that it was within his rights to kill the girl. She hadn't saved her just to have her die not even an hour after she woke up.

Not really understanding what was going on, Natalia figured that it was best to just follow along. From what she could tell she had done something that had caused the other girl to be scared, but it wasn't because of her. Whatever the reason though, she was going to follow Nami because what else could she do? The orange haired girl had saved her when she had expected to die, so she owed her life to Nami. Whatever happened, she wasn't going to leave her unless the orange haired girl told her otherwise,

Ignoring everything around them, it didn't really take all that long to get to a house by the coast that had tangerine tree in the 'backyard' if she was using that word right. What had happened earlier was the furthest thing from Natalia's mind at this point, as she looked over the plants with something Akin to curiosity in her gaze, though there was barely any of it there which in turn would make it seem like she was just looking at her surroundings with literally nothing else in mind. Her attention was quickly grabbed when the door to the house opened up, a girl with purple hair walking out of the building.

"Nami! I was starting to get worried! Where were you and who's this?" The purple haired girl asked, her tone showing that she was worried.

From the looks of things she was older then Nami was, but she didn't know what their relation was after that, at least until Nami spoke "Nojiko, I know you're my sister and all, but that doesn't mean that I need to tell you everywhere I go.

"Oh don't you pout at me." Nojiko spoke right back, her expression set into slight annoyance, her eyes quickly moving over to Natalia "And you still didn't answer my question, who's this?"

Crossing her arms in annoyance, Nami looked over from her sister to Natalia, who was staring back, her expression as blank as a unused canvas as she looked right back "This is Natalia, I found her on the beach and I helped her, though I don't know anything else about her."

"And you thought it was the smart thing to do by bringing her here?" The purple haired girl asked with barely withheld disbelief, though the early part disappeared as she started to follow a butterfly around the Tangerine patch "She's like a puppy."

A sound of agreement came from her sister, as Nami watched with a small smile at the girl's 'innocence' at least in this sense "That's the reason I brought her in the first place, that and the fact that she wouldn't stop following me no matter what, not that I stopped her."

"But what about Arlong?!" Nami's sister asked with a panicked tone now that understood that Natalia wasn't a danger to anyone, at least not to anyone that didn't attack her at least, though she didn't know _that_ part yet "What's going to happen once he finds out about her? We don't have the money for keeping her around as well."

A deep laugh sounded out from behind them, which in turn caused the two girls to stiffen, and Natalia to turn her blank gaze towards them "Shahahaha! Yes, why don't you tell me why I shouldn't just crush her little head right now?"

Both of the girl's turned to see not only Arlong, but a good number of Fishmen behind him as well, all of them having cruel smirks in one way or another as they looked towards the two girl's, both of which were stock still in fear of the Sharkman in front of them. Natalia was the only one of the group that wasn't scared of the fishman in front of her, but even she could tell that something was wrong at the moment, which was why she was moved close enough to be shadowing Nami in case it was needed.

"Come on now, tell me?!" Arlong yelled, his sharp teeth bared at the girl's in front of him.

* * *

 **...Surprise? Please don't kill me for a freaking cliff hanger on the second chapter please!**

 **Now with that out of the way, I'm sure that people are going to have questions about what is going on, such as how Natalia didn't die when she can obviously control electricity, or what's going to happen next, but all I have to say is, You have to wait! I'm not about to let anyone but me and my mind know what is going on until the appropriate time, and that is going to be a bit aways trust me, since I'm making it out to be that not even Natalia know's why she is the way she is. The only thing she has to go on is an 'old man' showing himself before she got her powers, so good luck with you guys figuring it out since I will neither confirm nor deny suspicions!**

 **Till next time though Ne?**


End file.
